


An Adventure Through Anime

by RavenWolf6639



Category: Diabolik Lovers, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, 会長はメイド様! | Kaichou wa Maid-sama! | Maid Sama!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWolf6639/pseuds/RavenWolf6639
Summary: A female named RavenWolf is going through an adventure through the animesKaichou wa maid-samaDiabolik LoversAndOuran High School Host ClubThese are the current anime that are in this story. Along with Raven there are her friends that get in the way of her imagination. She doesn't mind though, she needs them to be apart of thisjourney.





	1. Welcome to my mind!!

There, in the rain, was the child named RavenWolf, or at least that's what she named herself. The small girl was looking up as rain poured down on her pale face, she had sensed a storm was coming and it was coming quickly. Her friends started calling out to her as the rain was starting to go down harder and lightning started to flash. In the small girl's thoughts she said 'I wish they would stop treating me like an animal, I feel like a wolf trapped in a cage that is trying to get out...', she wanted to laugh it off but she couldn't, she felt as if she was dying inside but she ignored her feelings and focused on her friends. 'I want to go home' The girl thought once more, she kept ignoring her friends and continued looking at the sky when something covered her vision of the gray sky.

Author's P.O.V  
It was an umbrella that blocked her vision! She turned towards the person, he gave the small child a caring smile and says " You should go inside, there might be a storm coming!" he gave a nervous laugh. The small girl turned away and mumbled a "fine" then got up. She pushed the boy away and started walking towards her friends, they smiled at the boy and as the boy scanned the small female's friends then when his eyes met her female friend 'The Rebel' or 'WolfHeart', he blushed and so did she. The female had looked at them, still drenched, then sighed and walked towards the house thinking 'maybe it's love at first sight?? No she wouldn't fall in love that easily'. As I went inside I walked to my back pack and pulled out my book 'My side of the mountain'. Then WolfHeart started to ask about the boy while the others scolded her about being in the rain. The small female growled and then took her book with her as she ran to her room.

The girl turned towards the clock and saw that she was late! She has to run to her clan to protect them from the incoming storm, the girl quickly got out of her bathroom, tearing the towel that covered her wet body. She quickly put dry clean clothes on, then when she rushed out of the room only to get pinned to the wall that was across from her room. She saw it was her friend WolfHeart, the red head gave a seductive smile to her friend. The other female gave out a small blush but whispered "Who is that boy? Do you know him? Do you... love him..?" the small female snaked her arms around the brunette and mumbled "Why is it that you care? And no I don't like him at all, I've never really fallen in love. Only in lust..." the brunette staggered back in surprise by her friends actions and words, the rednette's hands slipped off of her friend's body. "Bye!~" the rednette exclaimed in an excited tone then ran out the back door into the forest behind the house. Once she hit the forest's boundary between the house and the forest, she turned into a cat. 

As she ran towards her clan but then she stopped then thought about how she left the ThunderClan for a long time. She went to find some catnip since it was THAT season, 'isn't the season to them Leaf-bare?' the black cat thought with a small pouting face. She grabbed the catnip and then went to the ravine and walked to the medicine cat den, leaving the catnip there by the other materials, she left the den and looked around. It started to pour harder in the night, she sighed 'at least I could spend two days here with my clan mates'. She went back out of the ravine to do a little hunting. Once she returned, it was dawn and some cats were gathering for a patrol, also she had probably 1-4 mice. She walked past FireHeart, the deputy, and put the mice in the pile. She covered it with some leaves so it won't spoil so soon. She saw a bird in the pile and went to sniff it when she spotted something crawling towards it. She had gotten rid of it with a glare. 

FireHeart walked towards her and asked where she had been, she meowed "Oh... Yeah, you don't know my secret..." quietly. He looked surprised for a moment then growled and demanded to know the secret, he called her a traitor then tackled her down. He grabbed the red, blue, and black she-cat by the scruff and took her to BlueStar, he did regret tackling her down because he obviously didn't need to do that. He wanted to reason with her about the secret because he was VERY curious what it was. He didn't want to betray the clan, but she was the most 'trusted' and 'strong', he didn't know what the secret was and he wanted to protect the clan so he did what he thought was 'right'.  Anyway he actually let go of her out of guilt and she got up then meowed "I'll tell you, all of you, about what I'm hiding in two nights" he nodded.  
She went to her 'bed' and took a small nap, it seemed like hours though. She was very tired though and didn't care what had happened before she went to sleep. When she woke up it was mid-day and she felt she needed to see SilverStream, she had the power to make some cats human but it hardly ever worked. Anyway the she-cat got up from her bed she went out the entrance of the ravine. She went towards the river, then she saw GrayStripe slightly running in front of her, the she-cat gave a cat smirk and started to catch up to GrayStripe. She scared him by meowing "Why... Hello GrayStripe nice to see you again!~" he let out a surprised meow then stopped and turned towards that she-cat. She stopped too and smiled at him as he started to beg for her not to tell any-cat. She then meowed "I won't tell any-cat Gray, why would I do that to a friend? Plus I want to see her again, I can't wait to tell you guys my secret in two day--nights..." "What??" "Nothing!~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally on Wattpad


	2. Come with me, we're going on a journey!~

It was the gathering and RavenWolf was prepared for telling all cats about her secret. She actually got the leaders to bring all clan members to the gathering. Even though it was crowded the she-cat had made it to the 'high-rock' where the leaders were all at. All around, the she-cat heard talking and murmurs, she then stood beside BlueStar, TigerStar, TallStar, and LeopardStar, she gave out a loud yowl to shut up the clan cats. The cats quieted down, then the she-cat started to talk "Okay, as ThunderClan my know I have a secret and I wanted to share it with all of you." The crowd started to make noise again, "I will take questions now if you guy want!~" the crowd quieted down then I went on. "Okay, I will let you all know my secret....*fake nervous gulp*.... I am actually a two-leg, or a human" The half the crowd was amazed and the other half was angry. "I'll take questions now..." The black she-cat seemed to be dying on the inside but on the outside she seemed kinda scared of what they might do to her. A lot of cats started to meow questions, the female then saw a cat raising their paw in the air, she choose that cat. The cat was GrayStripe "Why did you hide this from us? And how do you transform into a 'human'." "Well, I thought you guys would react badly and make me a rouge... hehe?"...  
~TimeSkip~ Too tired to ask more questions and answer them.

After the questions, RavenWolf had sighed and asked her finale question "Would any of you like to risk your life to be a human? You get to come on an adventure with me~" Most of the cats gasped then a few cats paws went in the air, "We will risk our own life to know what your world is like!" they all said in unison. TigerStar and BlueStar volunteered too. "LeopardStar, TallStar... I don't care if you hate them! You will take care of these clan members!" RavenWolf meowed. "You guys need to prepare, FireStar, GrayStripe... HawkFrost... TawnyPelt, LeafPaw, CinderPelt, BrightHeart and CloudTail (Should I add AshPaw???). This gathering is now over, go now!" The all clans started to leave and Raven just watched them leave. Then FireHeart asked before he left "RavenWolf what are you doing come with us..." The female just turned away, she was going to find RavenPaw and Barley then she was going to find the fifth clan. BloodClan, the female smiled as she was going to see Scrouge again. She had lust for him, he kept rejecting her 'love' and kept ignoring her. 

She made her journey going to Barley's farm and once she got there, she saw RavenPaw asleep beside Barley. Barley was asleep too, his tail twitched a bit in his sleep. The she-cat padded towards them, she gently put her paw on RavenPaw's shoulder. He quickly jumped up, fully awake, and he hit Barley in the face. Barley shot straight up and RavenPaw started to apologize. Then they both noticed RavenWolf, "oh what are you doing here RavenWolf?" RavenPaw asked tilting his fluffy head to the side a bit. "Eto.... okay, so would you sacrifice your life to be a human? 'Cause, I am actually a two-leg/ human and I wanted you guys, if you want to, go on a journey with me as a human". The two looked at each other in surprise then accepted the offer. Raven was pleased and gave both of them a lick on their furry cheek.

Then after that RavenWolf made her way towards the city, that is where BloodClan stays, and quickly made her way to the alley. She was run into by Scrouge and his servant 'Bone', since Scrouge was a 'runt' he brushed against RavenWolf but Bone... No... He pushed Raven down and almost stepped on her. "RavenWolf? Sorry I didn't notice you there..." Bone meowed and Scrouge stopped and turned towards her. Bone's fur bristled a bit, as if he was blushing, and both Scrouge and Raven noticed this. (god writing this is nostalgic and it hurts) "Raven what are you doing here?" Scrouge asked and had a small amount of venom dripping from those words, Raven got up and responded "Ow, Scrouge you so brutal as always~ *whisper* that's what I like about you~*whisper* Anyway I wanted to ask if you wanted to join me in a journey being a human..." Scrouge was confused then it clicked in his mind "How would you do that, it could never happen baka..." (Am I making Scrouge into a Tsundere or something XD). Raven then sighed and explained what she meant. Scrouge agreed but Bone didn't, they just exchanged looks before they left, they went back to their clan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The timeline is messed up okay? I can't remember what the actual timeline is!


	3. When will our journey start!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is a short chapter. Sorry.

*one week later*

"Okay, are you all ready to go? I gave you a week..." Raven mumbled as she saw FireHeart scrambling towards the group with CinderPelt running with him. "Sorry! FireHeart had to lead the clan to WindClan!" CinderPelt exclaimed, "Your leader was here before you so that must mean it wasn't that important." TigerStar said turning away. "Wait... I have a question... what's a week????" RavenPaw asked with his paw slightly held up. "Ugh... lets just go already..." The wolf said as she turned towards her 'friends'. Scrouge scowled, FireHeart was still panting from is 'long' run, CinderPelt was trying to help FireHeart as much as she could, TigerStar was glaring at FireHeart, BlueStar had puffed her chest out a bit and was slightly looking at FireHeart, GrayStripe smiled at RavenWolf, RavenPaw was slightly confused and so was AshPaw, HawkFrost sighed and looked at LeafPaw, TawnyPelt was with CloudTail and BrightHeart.

 

RavenWolf cleared her throat then her pupils shrunk, she jumped in the air and did a circle in the air. It somehow made all of them fall asleep, Raven had then turned into a human/ two-leg and picked all of them up. She put some in her jacket, which she was wearing when she turned, and started to walk towards her house. She was in her teenage form, she was 16, and was walking towards where her house was. She felt as if her friends were in their teenage form and sighed because she knew they wanted to go to Tokyo, Japan. Anyway as RavenWolf found her house and opened the door to see her friends as teens and her 'neighbors' as teens. Raven was surprised but she didn't show it, she took the cat to her room, she wasn't noticed by them so that made it easy to walk away. 

 

When she got to her room she smiled at the unconscious cats in her arms, she then poured them out on her bed still smiling. She quickly turned them into humans, she saw checked the time on her phone and it read '5:35 P.M', she knew they would wake up in about 3 minutes. She decided to do something in that spare 3 minutes, she started to sing 'La Primavera' and was slightly dancing. The gang woke up to see her dancing around singing, they were confused on where they were and what she was doing, the song ended and Raven turned towards the cats. Raven gave them a smile and walked towards them, "Hello warriors! What do you think of being human?". They didn't respond...

 

"Welp! Time for training!"


	4. During the world of training here comes silliness!

"Welp! Time for training!"

*During training*

1\. Learning how to speak both Japanese and English

"okay, so time to learn English!" The gang seemed surprised, Scrouge had then watched as Raven wrote the alphabet on a white board. The others were staring at each other, obviously confused, Scrouge was the only one who was actually paying attention. He knew that if he didn't pay attention Raven would punish him and just thinking of what she would do to him made him shiver. Later after that Scrouge was the only one who knew how to speak English, the others were punished. Then after hours of no sleep, Raven went to her bed *they were learning in her room* and fell asleep. The others were sleepy also since they had gone through many punishments, but then Raven jolted awake and looked over at the door... Someone was coming, she quickly grabbed the cats and hide them in her personal bathroom, also some of them under her bed and made sure nothing was left of them there. Her door slammed open to see... RebleWolf, Raven's wolf ears appeared and started to flatten against her head. 

"WHERE WERE YOU!?!?"

All of them heard the yelling and decided not to interrupt , Raven gulped and said "Senpai.... I was doing somethings... Alone... In the world..." her voice was getting quieter as she spoke. Reble just sighed and apologized for yelling but then froze as she analyzed what Raven had said. She blushed "You called me... 'Senpai'?" Raven nodded slightly, 'Is she really that dim to not notice that she was my first love?!' Raven mentally shouted. After Reble left Raven had the whole group come out, she started to teach how to speak Japanese. Everyone listened this time!

P.S this all happened in the first two weeks of the month  
    
2\. Some basic things

She told them how a school worked, how Japan was *both good and bad sides*, what anime was, how things are in America, WHat a state was, etc.  
Though they asked a lot of questions, it was quite easy. But then they started asking annoying questions. The things she did to them, except Scrouge of course, Raven gave Scrouge a treat for behaving correctly. 

This happened in the third week

3\. I can't even think anymore... Meeting actual people!

Raven woke up everyone, it was 5:35 A.M, they all groaned but got up anyway. Scrouge was the first one up, he had even waited for Raven to wake up, she kissed him as a 'reward' for waiting for her. Scrouge was laying on his back twitching rapidly, he had not expect that to happen... Anyway! Raven was prepared to show her friends the pack, she told them the plan and had them just walk out of her room. She wanted them to get used to the interior before her friends woke up, they quickly returned saying they saw a female that had brownish blonde hair walking sleepily to the kitchen. Ravens eyes widened and she counted to see if all of them were there. They were.  
"Follow me, see a nightmare in action.~" Raven sang slightly, the group started to follow her in confusion. She lead them to the living room. "stay here, I'll get my friends. BrightHeart, you're in charge of watching them, FireStar- I mean Heart you help her out with them." "Wait-!" She was already gone.

"Hey, I'm back with some food and my friends!" Raven yelled at the cat gang "Oh, so that's why you made so much food... WAIT WHY ARE THEY HERE AND WHY!?!?" Reble yelled out. Raven explained why the 'cats' were there and told their names. "FireHeart please stand in front, *he walked over to the front of the group* this is FireHeart ThunderClan, his 'reputation' is 50% and his personality is faithful. His crush is SandStorm, I'll change that later, additional information is... He has plenty of friends and allies, enemies too and such, he is capable of self-defense, and he has the most worst death in warrior cats. That is all that I know, CinderPelt!" "Wait! You said I have the worst death known in 'warrior cat' history. How did I die?" FireHeart asked "Also... why did you call me 'FireStar' earlier?" Raven sighed and said "FireStar, died by a tree falling on him. He was also weakened by his battle wounds, the tree had been struck by lightning causing it to fall over. Ending the fire that the warrior FireStar possessed. Also, after BlueStar died by falling into the river after saving FireHeart from a dog. She died on land beside the river, saying that OakHeart was waiting for her in StarClan. Now... CinderPelt, come up." FireHeart seemed heartbroken and walked away sadly as CinderPelt walked towards Raven. " This is CinderPelt ThunderClan, her reputation is also 50%. Her personality is 'Coward' also her crush is... FireHeart... Anyway... She is capable of self-defense, additional info- people/cats believe that she fell for FireHeart when she first met him, she is also a Tsundere or Kuudere/Dandere." Etc..

*Another TimeSkip*

"They are here for a reason and that is to go on a journey with me through this reality I created in my mind." Raven said as she gave her head a little tap. "I can do what ever I want, I already know this isn't real. Life is just a story, it comes from different people in different ways but not all stories end." Raven smiled at all of them, they all were so confused. "Anyway... Sorry, we haven't introduced ourselves. I'm RebleWolf and this is WolfHeart, WOlfClaw/Paw, and KillerWolf." Then the VenturianTale gang came in and introduced themselves to the Warriors. They started asking each other questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The VenturianTale characters aren't going to be important. They are just side characters, they aren't important to the plot. Maybe Later, but not now.
> 
> *Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I made these chapters in a rush.*


	5. Well this isn't what I expected

"Geez, never thought it would take that long *sarcasm*" Raven said giving a smile to the big group "anyway, in about one week the flight to Japan is going to take it's place... You guys need to pack, now go!" she 'shooed' them off still smiling. She decided she would pack at the last minute since she didn't want to pack/ too lazy to pack. Her friends had already packed, now it was time for the Warriors to pack. Anyway during sometime Raven got the VenturianTale gang's numbers, she was growing pretty friendly with them all. She started to sing the non lyrical song named 'Hopes and Dreams' that is in the Undertale soundtrack. It kinda echoed through the big house, it was kinda empty since Raven's pack or 'clan' of wolves were packing. Scrouge walked down the stairs and started towards the red headed female. Then a few minutes later TigerStar came down the stairs to see Scrouge sitting like a cat on the floor while Raven was still singing. Suddenly Raven stopped singing. 

"Do you know why you're here?" Raven asked looking at the evil warriors. "No" They both said in unison, "Well it is simple, I need all of you to come on a journey where these animes 'collide'. That is why we are going to Japan, this is a 'love' story. About seducing, anger, lust, and to solve things in these animes that I think are bad. It is all in my hands and head. Okay, I think I broke your minds enough!" Raven's mood switched from 'intelligent' to happy. It freaked them out a bit, then they just nodded, accepting the fact she might be right. 

*TimeSkip to last minute*

Raven quickly grabbed her backpack and shoved neatly made clothes in her bag. After she got everything that she needed, she ran out of her room to see her 'clan' waiting for her in the living room. She quickly ran towards them as they started to walk out the door. She didn't need them to wait since she was coming at them pretty fast, but anyway she knew the car couldn't fit all of them in there. She had to teleport them, Raven took out a water bottle that was filled with a 'magic' substance that filled her with energy to use magic. She drank some of it and teleported them at an airport, it was almost time for the flight to leave, they all rushed towards the short line that was for their flight and did that process to get on the plane. It took only about 40 probably 50 seconds since they were rushing. They rushed on the plane and put their bags away, they all took their seats sighing in exhaustion. The clan had fallen asleep while Raven was still awake. She felt like throwing up, she got a seat that was beside a window, it kinda made her sick. The plane had already took off in the sky, that is why her clan had fallen asleep. 

Anyway... Raven pulled out two pieces of paper and a lot of money. She planned on the characters from Kaichou wa Maid-sama to go to Ouran Highschool Private Academy with them, either way she knew they wouldn't decline because of who she was. They would be too curious to know who she is, they would want to know her! Oh how fun!

                                                                                           Lies

*Raven's P.O.V*

I pulled out the supplies to Blackmail- I mean invite them to come to Ouran Highschool 'Private' Academy. I think that's what it was called... Anyway I started to write the things I wanted to ask them. I put a threat about their 'horrible' secret. Usui, I know cares about Misaki and he'd try to protect her. I asked him a couple questions, also I put some questions in Misaki's. I smiled at my finished work, I got out two letters and folded the papers, I put the papers and things to get in to Ouran in the letters. I put my fake signature on the back also putting who I wanted it to directly be to on the front. Before I closed the letters I made sure my grammar was correct and that every sentence made sense.

'This was easier than it was back in fifth grade!' I thought as I put the letters in MY bag. I made sure nobody touched it at all, I kept it by my side at all times. I started to get sleepy but I didn't let sleep consume me, I needed my friends to wake up before I did. But I failed my mission and fell asleep anyway.

*TimeSkip*

I woke up and saw that everyone was awake and it was almost time for the plane to land. I quickly fixed up my little area and sat up straight. The (IDK) flight attendant had told the people to do some stuff. I was kinda spacing out but I did what the person said, I was still quite tired so... yeah.

It took quite a while for us to land, I still felt sick... IT HURTS! Anyway, we had that 'stewardess' say that it was clear and such, blah blah blah. We had gotten our bags and left the plane. My head hurts like hell, we left that place. RebelWolf smacked me in the head, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" I yelled. "You seemed to be spacing out! Where do we go now!?" She yelled back, I blinked and facepalmed. I started laughing as I saw them tense. "Come on, I'll take you there!" I said in a dark tone,  they flinched except for one (WolfHeart, I know about that one thing you said in the first version. I will put it in here just for you #PleaseDon'tHurtMe). "Don't worry, I won't do anything to you" I said returning to my normal tone and smiling. We started to walk towards a apartment, it was two miles away from the airport. The town that surrounded it was pretty lively.

                                                                                        More Lies

Normal P.O.V  
Raven smiled as her and the 'clan' made their way into an apartment. It only had two room and there were like 20 of them? Raven didn't care, she could just pair them up. She really didn't care about how much of them there were. "Hey, you guys should go put your stuff away. I need to send some important people letters! I gotta go bye!" She yelled and threw the apartment keys at RebelWolf. Before they could asked Raven ran away. Her 'clan' just let it slide since they all knew she was a weird person.

*What happens with RavenWolf*

Raven kept running, people that saw her running in the middle of the road thought she was a wolf, Raven had ran about 5 miles or so. She took small breaks between her run, that meant almost getting hit in the head with a broom by somebody. One person that had blackish blue hair and sharp yellow eyes was kind enough to give her water (Reference anyone? No? Okay....) and let her in his house only to get chased away by some blue haired guy with the same eyes as the other guy. After she was chased away, she pulled on a black cloak, she didn't want to get hit again. Just thinking of getting hit again made her shiver.

Once she was done with her long run she was met with the anime character, Misaki Ayuzawa's house, and when she knocked on the door... Usui Takumi opened the door and he looked surprised to see Raven. "Hello, is Misaki Ayuzawa here? I have something very.... important.... to give her..." Raven asked as she gave a 'evil' smirk but it only lasted 3 seconds until she turned the smirk into a smile. "Yeah... She's here" He responded giving a poker face "Great, can I come in or can you bring her to me?" Raven asked. He nodded and then closed the door, Raven sighed as the door was closed, once it opened again she smiled. She then saw Misaki, the one she was looking for, and once Misaki saw Raven she asked "Who are you?". Raven's smile widened "You don't need to know my name, but I have got a letter for you! Hehe... If you want you don't have to~ BYE!~" She said. 

Then Raven handed Misaki the letters and then ran back to where she was supposed to be, leaving behind a confused Misaki in her wake.  
*What happens with the whole gang back at the 'apartment'*

Scrouge growled as he saw the last of the red head's hair go around a corner. TigerStar shook his head while BlueStar sighed. FireHeart smiled at CinderPelt who blushed, RavenPaw looked at Barley who was just as confused as him. GrayStripe sent FireHeart a playful glare and LeafPaw started to cuddle into CinderPelt's arm. CloudTail and BrightHeart just watched this happen. TawnyPelt groaned in frustration at the group.

RebelWolf face-palmed then walked to the door, she opened it and had the arguing group go in. CloudTail and BrightHeart immediately went to claim a room, while BlueStar and FireHeart had pulled in all of the luggage, soon joined by CinderPelt and GrayStripe. LeafPaw just ran after CloudTail and BrightHeart. RavenPaw and Barley just sat in the middle of the room and started talking about the apartment. TigerStar just stood there while Scrouge went over to get his bags then went over to a room.

"I wanna go back home!" Cried LeafPaw and WolfHeart. "Me too" TawnyPelt and TigerStar said. They looked at each other, TawnyPelt just turned away and TigerStar just shook his head. "Fine, but we'll just have to wait for Raven to come back and take you back to the house." Rebel said, WolfClaw nodded and quietly said "KillerWolf stayed back at the house didn't she? She stayed because of that boy, Issac, wasn't it?" RebelWolf nodded smiling at WolfClaw. WolfClaw looked away with an annoyed face.

RebelWolf sighed and looked at the group. They had finished what they were doing. A comfortable silence settled in and they were fixing somethings up. The silence was perfect until the front door was slammed open and a certain red head yelled "I'm going to cut my hair!". Everyone was startled, then RebelWolf walked over to Raven and yelled "WHAT??? YOU'RE NOT GOING TO CUT YOUR HAIR!!!". "don't worry I can just grow it back, or use my magic to make it back to where it is supposed to be!" Raven said with a smile, Rebel calmed down then said "LeafPaw, WolfHeart, TawnyPelt, and TigerStar wanted to go back to the house.", Raven sighed then said "Okay! That's fine with me since we would have to pair each other to two or three people! Okay bye!".

And with that those characters disappeared back to the wolf's gang house. Raven smiled and yelled

 

"Okay! Starting tomorrow We will go to Ouran Private Academy!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this is bad. I am bad at making stories. This is one of my many stories, here is a link to my accounts 
> 
> Wattpad-
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/ravenwolf666
> 
> Quotev-
> 
> https://www.quotev.com/28821606


	6. Starting today we will meet new characters and meet Haruhi!

"Okay! Starting tomorrow, we will go to Ouran Private Academy!"

 

"WHAAAAATT!?!?!?" They all yelled at the red head.

"I already enrolled us, it's a rich people school so don't mind what they call you. We aren't poor." She said with a smirk on her face. They all still looked surprised, the ones that weren't in the room ran to in front of Raven and started yelling at her. Raven had just acted as if everything was alright and kept the smirk on her face.  
"You are going. You can't escape." Raven said in a sadistic tone.

The ones complaining froze. They never heard her say anything like that in that tone, it scared them. Raven had her cloak's hood on her shoulders. "Don't worry, you gonna be in one hell of a ride when we get to Ouran." She said as she took the cloak off and walked to a room. She had to push past CloudTail and BrightHeart to leave. She made sure no one was in the room and claimed the room as hers. Scrouge had walked in on Raven, she was changing (like any other anime thing), but he didn't care what the scene was and asked "What did you do while we were here?". Raven turned and smiled at Scrouge.

 "Weeeell~ I just gave Misaki, and Usui, that letter I made on the plane. I also had found this little cube that looked like a rabbit! I think it's a... wait... You probably shouldn't know that. But I found that on the way back ehhhhhh.... Those guys started to think I was a stalker, I think." Raven responded pulling her tank top down. "Also why didn't you care that you saw my bra? I was changing when you came in." "It's not like I haven't seen it before." Scrouge said crossing his arms over his chest, there was a small bit of blush on his face as he said that. Raven gave him a playful look.

Then Raven said "Aaaaannnnyyywaay, we need to get to bed but then... we need to pair up the warriors... Scrouge could you help me...?" "Yeah, sure. It's not like I have anything else to do..." He said shrugging. Raven got out a pen and paper and they started to sort the character's rooms. There were four rooms, so Raven and Scrouge divided it equally. There was going to be three people per room. 

So CloudTail, BrightHeart, and GrayStripe had the first room. BlueStar, FireHeart, and CinderPelt got the second room. Barley, RavenPaw, and RebelWolf got the third room. RavenWolf, Scrouge, and WolfClaw got the fourth room.

Once they were done they had to go to the living room and gather the pack. Once they did that, they told them the arrangements. Some were disappointed with them but agreed to them anyway. But RebelWolf, she had argued with RavenWolf because she had to stay with two males. 

Raven won the battle. Rebelwolf just growled then just walked to the room she was staying in. All the characters dispersed to their rooms. Scrouge growled at how he had to share a room with two girls. He didn't agree with the plans Raven made. So he decided he would make her change it in the morning.

That night though Raven had cut her hair to a short length that would be for normal guys. But the thing is that she didn't fall asleep along with the rest of the gang. She stayed up all night. Raven didn't look tired though. She looked perfectly fine. Everybody was surprised to see Raven in the living room pacing around mumbling random things.

WolfClaw had asked "Raven, are you okay? Also... What time are we going to school?" Raven had clapped her hands "We're going in an hour or so. We need food. I got you guys some breakfast, now eat up. We need to get to school". The whole gang quickly eat the food that Raven gave them, and once they were done they had to change. Everyone had to get ready fast. Raven had informed them that in 50 minutes they had to be ready.   
They had put on their normal clothes on, RavenWolf included, and went outside of the apartment.   
Raven ran a hand through her short hair while she sighed. Her chest hurt because she had to wrap them really tight. 

"Okay, let's go."

Raven teleported them to Ouran. It was quite early so hardly anyone was there to witness them appear out of thin air. Though it was still early, there was about 20 or so people there. They still had a bit of a distant to walk, before they could move further Raven had made them stay next to the side encase but she told them to go ahead. She was going to stay behind, Raven informed Rebel how to get to the office and stuff. 

They left Raven standing there. All were curious of what she was going to do. 

What happens with Raven-  
Raven had then teleport to Misaki's house because she didn't tell the direction for the 'Academy'. She saw Misaki with Usui and Hinata. Raven walked towards them with a surprised face. 

"Ah~ So you accept? Well that was easy~" Raven said in a male like voice.

The small group looked towards her-him. Misaki had looked at Raven with a worried look. 

"You're the person who wrote the letter?"

"Why...yes~ I wrote it because I would...stalk... You, Misaki. You interest me, I know someone that has a name close to how yours is spelled... He is... Very nice... Anyway! We need to get to Ouran! Let's go" Raven had smirked and started to lead them towards the academy. Usui and Hinata were very suspicious of him, they were also jealous but they sensed that he had the spirit of a wolf. Raven had started a conversation with Misaki, she was very uneasy but started to calm down since Raven wasn't acting aggressive towards her. 

They were quite close to the high school so Raven had stopped talking. Raven pulled out a notebook and pencil. Misaki, Usui, and Hinata were confused on why. Until Raven wrote down that this was going to be how she would communicate at the school, they nodded. Once they entered the school grounds two limousines, had stopped outside of the grounds. It was the Mukami-s and Sakamaki-s along with the Tsukinami-s. Tsukinami-s were in the second limo and the Mukami and Sakamaki-s had to share a limo together. Yui was with the Tsukinami's. 

Once all got out Raven had dropped her pencil and notebook. She ran up to Yui and hugged her, Yui was very confused. "Yu-chan! It's so great to see you again! It's been like forever! I missed you~" Raven said as he hugged her, his voice was smooth but was kinda ruff,   
"Um... Who are you?"

Raven froze and then pulled back. "EHH!?!?!? You forgot about me!? Hmph...." Raven just grabbed her shoulders, about to say something when-   
"Don't touch Ore-sama's property!"

Raven's eyes narrowed as he looked directly at the red head. Everyone just stared at them, Raven's looked back at Yui. "Meet me by music room 3 after school. You'll find your way." Raven whispered to Yui. She started shaking. "I got to go Yui!~ I'll see you later!" Raven said as he walked towards the three characters that he was with before. They whole group was still confused, they just started walking towards the school. Ayato (the red head that calls himself Ore-sama) started complaining to Reiji about how they had to change from night school to a day (prestigious) school.

Everything seemed normal. At least that is what it seemed like. Raven had ditched the small group of people he was with and sprinted towards the office to get the thing he needed. He got his schedule and made his way towards the host club or music room 3. He had to meet Haruhi before anyone else, his heart started beating faster as he got closer towards her.

 "Hey! You're the new student aren't you!?" Raven asked as he stopped by Haruhi as she made her way towards the music room. "Ah... Yes, are you.... one of the rich students?" Haruhi asked, slightly hesitating.

"Oh... No, I just had enough money to come here with my friends. Some were forced into the school."

Haruhi slightly laughed at how Raven said that. 

"Oh. You're a commoner like me?.... Or that's how they would say it..." Raven nodded, "By the way my name is RavenWolf ShadowClan, you can call me Wolfie though."  
".... My name is Haruhi Fujioka, nice to meet you Wolfie." 

"Yeah, nice to meet you too, plus if you want a quiet place to study you can come with me." 

"Eh, maybe some other time. I'm going to study in music room 3" 

"Ah... You probably shouldn't do that."

"Why?... They say it's abandoned, also do you know why people keep talking about this one host club"

"Oh... I know plenty about that host club, ehehe~" 

Raven's sudden personality change kinda startled Haruhi.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh you'll find out, be careful~ Don't worry I'll be with you though~"

Raven put a finger to his lips as he winked at Haruhi with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this isn't really how the characters are supposed to be. I am still out of it...

**Author's Note:**

> Diabolik Lovers- Rejet  
> Kaichou wa maid-sama- Hiro Fujiwara  
> Ouran High School Host Club- Bisco Hatori  
> My OCs belong to me.


End file.
